The Journal of Yoh Asakura
by OtakuNekoGirl
Summary: HaoYoh the new chapter is dedicated to halloween! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So many fics eheheh. I got into it. This I might be able o update everyday even short entries.**

**The Journal of Yoh Asakura**

Yoh's Journal entry today.

Today I got a Journal from Manta. He said it might help me release some of my stress well if I had any that is. Today at school it was another casual day for me. Aniki was there talking about some stuff, Anna being cold like always, Horo Horo always hungry, Pirika just being her same active self, Ren arguing with Horo, Tamao being rather quiet, Manta being paranoid. Yup it was a normal day.

We had lecess and then lunch. The wind was strong today. The girls skirts were flying and they were complaining. I asked my Aniki if he had anything to do with it. He always said no but I feel that he does have something to do with it. He told me maybe it was me but it couldn't be of course.

Then it was dismissal. The bell rang and the teacher greated farewell and reminded us we had to do a very long report about something. I forgot so I better ask Manta later.

Our school has this special program for selected students. Hao was selected as one of them. They would take a trip to the mountains for some kind of study. Ren had to go back to China for some family business, Horo also had to attend to something in Hokkaido but Pirika stayed, and Anna and Tamao had to go to Izumo to discuss some things with my dad.

We said our goodbyes. Anna slapped me. It hurt a lot. Tamao hugged me and Anna slapped me again. I said goodbye to Horo and Ren. I couldn't find Aniki. I looked all around school for him with Manta. Well Manta had to leave. I hugged Anna farewell. I think she blushed but I guess it was just my imagination and she smacked me again. Finally I found Aniki he was boarding the bus. I said "ANIKI! Chotto matte!" He was about to go in he turned back. I panted. He came to me. I said goodbye and have fun. He hugged me so I hugged him but the surprising thing was he kissed me. I grew hot. He smiled and said goodbye and ran up the bus. I waved at him. I said a final goodbye to everyone and they left.

Me and Manta are alone. Well there was Pirika. But I didn't feel like talking to any of them. After school everyone was going but it was only for a few days then they would have to come back for school. I walked home.

I miss my Aniki so much and Anna as well. I miss them the most. I wish that these days without them would fly by quick. Well at least I can slack off for a while and hangout with Manta or even Pirika but there was school tomorrow that reminds me I have to call Manta or I'm dead XD oh well that was it.


	2. Monday September 26

**XD Ok guys I'm here to continue sorry I can't update everyday I was too full of myself.**

**The Journal of Yoh Asakura**

**September 26 Monday**

It's Monday! Aniki just came back from the mountains. He looked so tired just right when he came through the threshold he fainted with all his bags. I had to carry him and his bags up to our room. I've always thought aniki looked so peaceful when he sleeps. I had this unknown feeling. It was strange but nah…. Couldn't be. I mean he's my brother. I had to dress him up. Well he's my brother nothings wrong with that. When he wakes up he'll have to take a bath. He smelled of sweat.

I left him in his room. Anna was coming home tonight. But then I thought.

"Ok it's a Monday today. WAIT A MONDAY! GAH I'VE GOT SCHOOL! AHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

The thought of being late rushed through my mind. I had to go to school. I took a quick shower and quickly dressed up then I made some toast. But before going out the door I made a note for my aniki to make the dinner.

Well I was more active today. I felt Happy that my aniki cam ehome and Anna too. Thought I thought to myself. Why was I thinking about aniki so much even more than Anna…. So time quickly passed by and it was dismissal time.

I went down and there in front of the school was aniki. I rushed to greet him. He was waiting for me while carrying the groceries. I said goodbye to everyone and left with aniki.

"I'll help you with the dinner ok? So what are you making?" I asked him cheerfully

"Well I'm making Katsudon " He replied

(Katsudon, it's like a bowl of rice and then there's a topping of breaded pork cooked with eggs and onions with some kind of sweet sauce. It's gooood)

"Ok!" I said happily as I walked home with my aniki

I really thought we wouldn't be able to make it in time for dinner. I felt so happy to be with my aniki.

While cooking Hao asked me, "Yoh are you sick or something you're going red.?"

Hao put his hand on my forhead.

"No no maybe it's because of all the heat from this cooking." I replied

We set up the table and then we heard the door slide open. I quickly rushed out to greet Anna. She then went straight to the dinning room and ate.

"Who cooked?" She asked

"We both did" Hao said

"Hmmmmm it's spicy." She looked at Hao

Aniki smiled nervously

"Hao this isn't beef curry it's katsudon get that throught you thick hot head." Anna simply said

I laughed a bit and then quickly shut up after Anna gazed at me.

We finished then I had to do the dishes as punishment for not training while Anna was gone. And Anna ate a lot and we also had to cook over and over and over for Anna to get it right.

After that I went into the onsen with Hao. It was brotherly time. He talked about what he did up in the mountains and why he was so exhausted after and I told him what I did while he was away.

We had our laughs then it was time for bed since we still had school the next day.

We dressed and laid down the futons.

"Oyasumi Aniki!" I greeted

"Aishiteru Yoh. Oyasumi." He greeted

He went to sleep first. I simply looked at him and whispered, "I love you too Hao."


	3. Friday October 14

**Friday, October 14, 2005**

Ack all this time it's been boring boring boring! It's also very hot! A sudden heat wave came to Tokyo. We even still had to go to school. Nobody could stand the heat. Nobody could hardly move because of the heat well except Hao of course being as smart as ever. It's been always the same wake up, take a bath but don't hog it because the water supply has been running out, dress up, go to school, die because the classrooms are so hot, then go home. Nothing to do much really, well there was… Something interesting.

It was at recess and I couldn't get up. I was immobilized by heat. The teacher and my classmates have already left, all except my aniki.

Hao came to me and said, "Hey Yoh let's go. Everyone's left already."

He tugged on my sleeve I looked up at him but it was too hot for me to get up. I felt like I was stuck to my chair.

I told him, "But Aniki I can't get up it's too hot!"

He then said to me, "You'll be hotter if you don't move."

I replied to him, "But I don't think I have enough energy to move because of this heat."

He then leaned over looked at me and said, "Need a power booster?"

I nodded. He then kissed me on the lips and I quickly stood up.

"Aniki! Why did you do that?" I pointed at him but my cheeks grew hotter and my heart beat faster

"Well you said you needed a power booster and I got you off your chair didn't I?" Hao smirked as he went outside the door

I breathe heavily and he did make a good point. I walked out of the classroom.

I can't help getting a gut feeling that those kisses meant something else but nah of course it couldn't be I mean he's my brother.

Ah oh well… I guess I better sleep now. And hopefully this heat wave would be over when I wake up.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been buzy with my deviations and other stuff. Anyway hope yo ulike this chapter.**


	4. October 31, 2005 Monday

**October 31, 2005 Monday**

It was my very first Halloween. Apparently it was a foreign tradition from America which is being practiced in Funbari. We had gone trick or treating today and then we had a party. Trick or Treating was fun. We went from house to house shouting trick or treat at people's doors and we would be given candy.

We had to dress up in costumes. Anna dressed up as an oni. Ehehehe… Memories. Nii san dressed up as a princess. I don't know why but he did. Same with Ren. Later on the night I found out that they dared each other to wear princess outfits. They actually looked pretty beautiful as princesses. Well nii san always looks like a girl Anna said. Horo Horo was a zombie. Manta was a wizard. Faust was…. Dracula. I remember Boris. Ryu was a demon with horns.

The party was fun too… We had scary stories courtesy of Manta though I pretty much slept through that part. None of us found it scary except for Ryu and Manta. Ghost stories just don't scare shamans. I mean there's nothing to be afraid of. We hang around with ghosts all the time. So instead we had stories told to us by Amidamaru, Bason and Tokagero. Then Hao suddenly wanted to tell a story too but everyone through hard big round candy at him. I think I heard Manta say they were something like umm… Jaw Busters? I dunno but their sweet.

We had food of course and drinks. There was also a food fight. It didn't last long though. Anna scolded us for making a mess. She made us clean it all up. And then there was bobbing for apples. I suggested oranges instead but Anna wanted apples and Manta said that it was apples in the first place. We of course had truth or dare. Everything was great and it also seemed like we had an unlimited supply of candy. I traded most of mine for everyone else's orange candy. We all traded candy.

And the party ended. Everyone went home. We were all exhausted. I cleaned up then I changed my clothes. I went upstairs and found my room empty. I went in and made our beds. I then sat down on the floor and waited for Hao. 10 minutes later he came in.

"Yoh you're still awake?" Hao asked me

"Yah I waited for you." I said

Hao then sat down beside me, "That's so sweet of you."

"Well of course because you're my brother." I replied

Hao then pinned me down to my futon.

"W-what are you doing aniki?" I exclaimed

Hao smiled in a sinister way

"You should really be sleeping now and you've got something on your head." Hao flicked off some dust off my head and he kissed my forehead

"Oyasumi." He greeted as he got up and laid down on his futon

"O-oyasumi nasai aniki." I greeted back. I felt rather hot that time. It was a great Halloween.


End file.
